Make a Wish
by Every Possibility
Summary: Scipio and Prosper on a tender journey through the quiet waterways of Venice. A short drabble. Slash.


Disclaimer: Prosper, Scipio, or Venice for that matter, does not belong to me or Kimi.  
Warning: Slash but nothing beyond kissing, unfortunately.

-

Make a Wish

Prosper shivered lightly as the cool midnight breeze rippled the water and licked at his exposed skin. Scipio seemed to have noticed, as inconspicuous as it was meant to be, unravelled his dark blue scarf, and wrapped it around Prosper's exposed neck, as well as his own.

"You warm enough, Prop?" Scipio asked, his voice laced with concern.  
"Mmhmm…" his companion replied contently, snuggling in so he could rest his heavy head on Scipio's broad shoulder. He played with the scarf as the canal slowly carried them on a tender journey through the quiet, serene water-ways of Venice.

Comfortable silence engulfed them both, their hands intertwined; fingers laced. When the canal slowed to a stop, the crescent moon glowed dimly above them, and the stars twinkled and winked.  
"Scip?" the boy whispered, afraid to break the stillness of the night.  
"Yeah?"  
Prosper fell silent for a few moments, and gazed down at their entwined hands. With newly-found courage, he looked up at the thief lord… HIS thief lord.  
The older boy glanced side-ways to eye his love. The moon just emitted enough light to make his skin glow beautifully, and his eyes, filled with admiration, twinkled like the stars in the sky. 'And he's mine…' the dark haired boy thought; and his lips pulled upward into a small smile, as he turned his body fully to face the love of his life.  
"What, Prop?" He asked again, his curiosity growing.

Prosper held his breath, looked down, then shyly looked up again. He slowly inched his way toward the older boys' lips; he gasped in surprise as he saw Scipio lean in too. His eyes landed on the others' lips, slowly parting, as they inched closer towards each other.  
No more than a centimeter apart, Scipio's warm breath caressed Prosper's lips, making him shiver from excitement, before he smirked, and leaned in. Prosper's head grew light; the sleepiness vanished as soft lips touched his own, his hands instantly winding around Scipio's neck and tangling through his hair on their own accord.  
Both pairs of eyes slipped shut, the older boy's hands wrapping themselves around the younger one's waist, pulling him as close as he could. He traced his tongue around Prosper's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. His love complied, opening up slowly to let the other inside his moist cavern.

The raven haired boy seemed pleased at the acceptance, and started to explore around the inside of the brunette's mouth; once in a while brushing against its counterpart and wordlessly asking it to come out and play. Prosper was unsure, but with Scipio's tongue stroking his own, he shook off any insecurities and started responding, timidly moving his tongue to dance with Scipio's.  
The two shared a forbidden dance, meant only for them; as the moon and the stars silently watched the young lovers from there. Any sounds that they made, the other swallowed in their heated kiss; which only intensified more with each passing second. When breathing became a necessity, they broke apart reluctantly and caught their breaths. Gazing into each other's eyes, a faint blush crept onto their faces. Scipio looked away first, and turned to stare up at a particular star that caught his attention. His arms still enclosed Prosper's waist, as he moved his hands up and down his side, raising the plain white sleep-shirt he wore as his hands crept inside.  
The brunette's blush deepened, as he, too, stared up at the same star his love was. When they both turned back to face each other, Prosper took a quiet gasp before Scipio's lips and tongue were back on his; caressing, filling. He kissed back with as much adoration as he could muster, making inaudible moaning and sighing sounds as the lips left his and trailed along his jaw bone to the shell of his ear.  
"Prosper…" Scipio whispered, as he nipped at his ear playfully.  
"Scip," he gasped loudly, but didn't finish the sentence, not knowing what to say.  
His love chuckled darkly, licked his ear once more, and began nipping a trail all the way to the collarbone. Prosper moaned quietly at his love's ministrations, and with the hands still tangled in the raven colored hair, he pulled his love's head closer.

With Prosper's intent hands pushing down on his head, he licked and sucked everywhere he could reach; knowing that the person he was doing this to enjoyed it as much as he did. With a whimper of praise from the boy above him, Scipio sucked a particular patch of skin right at the collarbone hard enough to cause a small hickey to appear. He licked it lovingly, before licking a trail back up to Prosper's lips. Their lips merged back into one, both of them groaning at the passion that seemed to grow.  
Prosper pulled back first, and dreamily opened his eyes to stare lovingly at the dark eyes that stared back at his blue. It seemed as if dark and light collided in that instant, not in violence, but in love. Scipio removed his right hand from underneath Prosper's shirt, and cupped his cheek instead, rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth. The brunette leaned into the loving gesture, and took one of his hands to place it on top of Scipio's. They both smiled at each other gently, and Prosper leaned in once more to peck softly at his love's lips.  
Scipio sighed in contentment, and pulled the blue-eyed brunette into a hug, tucking his head beneath his chin and held him against his chest affectionately. Again, he rubbed Prosper's sides in attempt to warm him up once again (he had seen Prosper trying to shiver inconspicuously) and re-wrapped the forgotten scarf around them both.  
Now they sat side-by-side in the canal once again, Prosper cuddling with Scipio in attempt to get warmer, and to get as close as he could with him. The silence filled the air around them, both the boys feeling that saying anything would break the surreal moment that night; so they stayed quiet, basking in each other's company.  
After a few moments, a shooting star streaked across the midnight sky and both of them gasped.  
"Make a wish, Prop," Scipio grinned at him.  
"I wish…" He started, thinking hard for a few minutes until he came to his final decision. He closed his eyes, whispered his wish in his mind, and let the sound of their heartbeats carry it away to the sky.

"What did you wish for?" Scipio inquired, wondering to himself what the light of his life could possibly want.  
"I wished…" Prosper started, his tone teasing as he paused, "for…"  
"For?"  
"For you." He stated simply, smiling up at him sincerely.  
Scipio chuckled at how childish they were being, and leaned down to kiss his Prosper once again before they had to leave. "You need to sleep-" he paused, then stepped out of the canal onto the dock a few feet away from them, "-and to get home before Bo notices you're gone." He stretched out a hand to help Prosper out of the shaky canal.  
"Scip, I'm going to need a good-night kiss to get me to sleep tonight." The brunette stated.  
"Of course, of course," the thief lord replied, instantly wrapping his arm around his waist again, and pecking him lightly on the cheeks, "I'll give you as many as you need."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." He placed a hand on his heart, and winked at him. Prosper blushed lightly before giving a nervous smile.

They continued walking through the night, with the moon and the stars still watching over them and guiding their way back to the theatre. The two remained silent; not needing words to express the emotions they felt. Prosper could feel it in the way Scipio rubbed at his side, and Scipio could feel it in the way Prosper was glancing at him from time-to-time.  
The two of them strolled on, aware that the night was growing older, and in a few hours the first rays of the sun would pierce the night away. But none of that seemed to matter right then and there; because Prosper had his Scipio, and Scipio had his Prosper… and everything just seemed to be in their perfect place that night.


End file.
